1. Field of Inventions
The present inventions relate generally to dispensers that store and dispense objects such as, for example, razor blade cartridge dispensers.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are many instances where objects are stored and dispensed. Frequently, objects are stored in dispensers that can also receive and store the dispensed objects after they have been used. Although the present inventions are not limited to any particular types of objects, razor blade cartridges are one example of objects that are frequently stored and dispensed and, in some instances, stored again after they have been used.
The inventor herein has determined that there are a number of problems associated with conventional dispensers. In the context of razor blade cartridges, for example, some conventional razor blade cartridge dispensers allow the user to remove and replace any one of the razor blade cartridges being stored at any given time. This situation can result in used and unused razor blade cartridges being interspersed with one another, thereby requiring the user to closely examine each cartridge when attempting to withdraw an unused cartridge from the dispenser, as well as making it difficult to determine exactly how many unused cartridges remain. This situation can also lead people to simply deposit the used cartridges into trash containers, as opposed to returning them to dispensers for disposal, which is unsafe.